


Wedding Dress

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (Onesided) AraAnzu, Angst, AnsutaNL, AraIzu bromance, F/M, Male Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Remembering the past had no use. The feelings he held wouldn't matter anymore, unless he was willing to erase their faith on him and be the worst kind of evil. It was, after all, his fault for not noticing it sooner. He wasn't fast enough."If you want something, nee-chan, you should reach for it."How ironic.From the prompt "Reaching for what you wanted"





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> im actually worried to write about araanzu but i did anyway
> 
> please respect each other here if you don't like then don't read  
> there are warnings on the tags
> 
> Thank you~

"Please close your eyes for awhile until I'm done applying the eyeshadow, Anzu-chan."

Complying his words, Anzu closed both her eyes and let him do the work. Arashi applied the eyeshadow delicately, making sure they spread evenly. He wanted to enhance her beauty to the fullest.

A woman should be the prettiest in her wedding, after all.

Having been chosen as her makeup artist, he was willing to try his best. He didn't have much experience with bridal makeup but as long it's about make up, then he got the talent. Anzu trust him for this that's why she chose him.

Arashi had known her long enough to grasp her kind of image so he chose to go with natural colors for her make up.

No need to be bold and glamorous or even extravagant, for she was the delicate beauty who chose to hide behind her modesty.

All he needed to do was just bringing her charm to the surface by making her confident with a little touch of makeup.

"Done~" Arashi clapped, looking very pleased. "I'm gonna apply the lipstick. Will you excuse me for a bit?"

"Ahh, yes. Please go on."

Choosing the perfect color to go with the color of her lips and skin, Arashi leaned closer to her. Locking her chin in place with his thumb and index finger so she wouldn't move too much. He applied it very carefully.

Their faces were really close, just a few inches apart. Only a fool would feel nervous in front of his own friend's soon-to-be wife.

Yet he was indeed a fool, so he could clearly feel the thump behind his rib cage. His hands became kinda sweaty but despite that his face remained indifferent.

He should be professional.

Remembering the past had no use. The feelings he held wouldn't matter anymore, unless he was willing to erase their faith on him and be the worst kind of evil. It was, after all, his fault for not noticing it sooner. He wasn't fast enough.

Restrained by his role of being her reliable "onee-chan", it was hard for him to differentiate between a platonic love and romantic love.

Who in the world decided that love should have many kinds of form? How exasperating.

"Uhh... nee-chan? Are you done, yet?"

Her voice brought him back to reality, he quickly finished the touch of lipstick on her lips then put it back to the makeup box. "There, you look perfect~"

Arashi gave him a hand mirror for her to take a look at herself and she smiled, so sweetly, expressing her sincere gratefulness and adoration to the result of his work.

"Thank you very much, onee-chan. I'm not even sure if the person in the mirror is actually me. She looks really gorgeous," she complimented. "It's all thanks to you... You are really talented!"

He smiled back, "You're very welcome, dear~ Of course, I did my best. You are already pretty the way you are but onee-chan wanted you to be the prettiest. A wedding is the most important moment in a woman's life after all."

His fingers reached to fix a few brown strands, "I'll make ousama to fall head over heels for you~ But never mind, he already did."

She giggled, making the veil over her head slightly bounced.

Arashi took a complete look at her again. Clad in a beautiful white wedding dress and a genuine smile plastered on her face, she looked so divine.

"Anzu-chan, come here for a bit."

"Yes?"

He took a flower from the bouquet he gave her when he first arrived and tuck it to adorn her hair.

"This flower is called gardenia," he pointed at the flower. "It means to tell you that you're lovely fufu.... even the flower is ashamed because of your beauty, Anzu-chan~"

Anzu blushed at his compliment, "You are exaggerating. This is because of your help!"

"Araaa, not really I didn't do much~" he giggled. "By the way I want to congratulate you once again. Congratulations for you and ousama. I sincerely wish for you to lead a happy life~! I was so surprised, you know? For you guys to move ahead of us all... onee-chan is sad because she feels really lonely."

"There, there, nee-chan." She gave him a hug, "Don't be sad, please."

"Mooou~ Never mind about me, Anzu-chan. The most important thing now is for you to have faith in ousama. Believe that he's the best for you, okay?"

Without delay she nodded surely, "Of course, I'll always believe in him. I chose him myself, after all! Thank you very much."

He was glad he worked as a model so he could maintain his smile.

"You know, nee-chan..." Anzu suddenly called to him, still smiling. She said while looking at him, "You should search for what you really want and be happy too."

Ohh,

he sighed. "Thank you, Anzu-chan. I actually already found what I want, but sadly dear, I will never be able to attain it."

Anzu felt a sting in her heart when his violet eyes turned sorrow.

"If you want something, nee-chan," she grabbed on his sleeves. "You should reach for it."

Arashi was stunned at her words.

Did she really mean those words for him? Did she encourage him to be a bad person by reaching for what he wanted?

How ironic.

He paused a bit before smiling sadly. His hand moved,

_Reaching for what I want, huh?_

to reach her cheek.

Anzu widened her eyes, "N-nee-chan?"

His gesture caught her off-guard for she didn't understand at all. While she was still confused, tears rolled past his cheeks as he pulled back his hand.

"... Why are you... crying? Onee-chan, does it hurt anywhere?"

Yes, it hurt, actually it hurt so much but he should be used to it. He was just weak, foolish and weak, so he cried.

"I'm... sobs, sorry." Arashi tried to speak in between his wail, "I'm just... so touched... you look really beautiful, Anzu-chan. I feel... sobs... really happy for you. Please, be happy for me... too..."

She was gonna give him a pat but suddenly the door opened.

"ANZUUUUUU UCHUU~!! I really can't wait to see you so I come here! Are you done ye-- NARU!?"

Izumi and Leo walked into the room. When Leo saw that Arashi was crying, he immediately rushed towards him. "Naru.. you are crying? Why? Did someone hurt you? Should I get your revenge at them?"

His king was truly a nice man. His kindness was never fake and Arashi was thankful for it.

But no, he wasn't being hurt by anyone. It was his own foolishness.

"No, ousama. I'm fine."

"Alright, guys. Enough," Izumi clapped his hands to get their attention. "Naru-kun had done his job today, but he is actually still tired because of his modelling job yesterday. Let's give him time to rest."

"But, nee-chan--"

"Anzu, the girls are searching for you earlier," Izumi cut her words. "Ousama, you should go with her and lead the way."

"Ngghh why are you ordering me around!? I'm supposed to be the main character for today, you know?" Leo fumed, "But if you don't feel well please take care, Naru! Come on, Anzu."

When Leo walked past Izumi, the grey-haired man stopped him by the shoulder and managed to whisper. He could barely hear what he said.

"... What?"

Izumi let go of his shoulder while Leo still trying to understand what did he mean. He frowned, but for now he let it slide and walked out of the room with Anzu.

After only the both of them left in the room, Izumi sighed.

"You are an idiot, you know?"

Arashi laughed bitterly, "Aahh moou... I know that I'm an idiot but being called by you is really annoying, Izumi-chan!! Give me a break, won't you? You should treat me for sweets later!"

"....But," Izumi paused. "You are strong and I kinda admired you for it."

"Oh my god, Izumi-chan... What did you just say? I think I'm starting to hear things. This is creepy."

".... I won't say it again. Sooooo annoying!"

"Oh please, saying it once again might cheer me up. Come on~"

"No way, you can cry for all I care."

"How rude!"

"Just for today though, I will lend you my shoulder."

Arashi widened his eyes.

He didn't believe what he just heard but he didn't ask anything more. He accepted his offer and just cry his sadness out on his friend's shoulder.

Izumi gave him a pat on his back, "You've done your best, Naru-kun."

For now he'd still cry for his heart was actually the same as that of a maiden.

But time surely would heal and he's gonna search for his own happiness once again.

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

"Hey, Anzu," Leo called to her. "Did Naru give that white flower to you?"

"Oh this one? Yes, he said this flower is called gardenia. It's supposed to tell the receiver that they're lovely."

"Ohh, I see! The flower itself is really pretty, isn't it?" Leo took a closer look at the flower. "It really suits you, Anzu!"

"Does it? Hehe, I really should thank nee-chan again later."

She smiled happily as Leo looked at the flower once again.

Gardenia, was it?

Leo remembered he ever heard of that flower meanings once from his sister. Other than telling compliment for the receiver, that flower had another meaning.

It was secret love.

[ "Don't ever try to say sorry to Naru-kun. He had done his best and you should respect him." ]

"So, that's what he meant by that...."

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"Nnnaaah, I was talking to myself!! Nnnnn and also I love you, Anzu~!"

"Why so sudden, silly... but yes, me too."

He smiled.

For he had won the judgement.

The winner shouldn't feel sorry those who retreat with honor,

because all they need is respect, not pity.

"Aaaahhh my knights are really awesome, aren't they?"


End file.
